Heartless
Heartless is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-seventh case of the game. It is the eleventh case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Inner City district. Plot The player was promoted to Inner City, where a feud between the Russian community and the Chinese community was ensuing. Amy, Hannah and the player went to the main street and spotted the body of Ling Zhang hanging from a street banner and with her heart missing. During the investigation, Tao Wei vandalized a Russian bar in retribution for the murder. Afterwards, the team discovered that Ling had married a Russian man called Piotr Golovanov. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest politician Ivana Golovanov, Piotr's sister, for the murder. After blaming the Chinese for the murder, Ivana admitted to the crime. Ivana found out about her brother's wedding with Ling. Unable to tolerate having Chinese blood in her family, she stabbed Ling with a Chinese dagger, then removed her heart and claimed it as a trophy. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Andrea told the player to keep an eye on Tao Wei. He said that the Russians had been placing their propaganda all over the street. They found a poster depicting Ling's murder and encouraging readers to join Inner Chaos' fight to stop the feud. When told about the poster, Wei said that Inner Chaos was an anarchist organization that ceased to operate and then jumped back into activity. After Hannah and the player helped Yuan Wong with her immigration incident with Aicha Ben Malek, Andrea told the player to stay alert for Inner Chaos. Summary Victim *'Ling Zhang' (found hung up to a street banner) Murder Weapon *'Chinese Dagger' Killer *'Ivana Golovanov' Suspects C67IGolovanov.png|Ivana Golovanov C67YWong.png|Yuan Wong C67ABenMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C67PGolovanov.png|Piotr Golovanov C67TaoWei.png|Tao Wei Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes C67MainStreetA.png|Main Street C67MainStreetB.png|Little China C67HerbalShopA.png|Herbal Shop C67HerbalShopB.png|Shop Stand C67MolokoA.png|Russian Bar C67MolokoB.png|Gambling Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Flyer, Bits of Plastic, Chinese Scarf) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Political Flyer; New Suspect: Ivana Golovanov) *Ask Ivana Golovanov about her anti-Chinese flyer. (Prerequisite: Political Flyer restored) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Ling's ID; Victim identified: Ling Zhang; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Herbal Shop) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Prerequisite: Ling's ID restored; Clue: Victim's Handbag; New Suspect: Yuan Wong) *Examine Chinese Handbag. (Result: Immigration Document) *Analyze Immigration Document. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Aicha Ben Malek) *Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her Visa denial to the victim. (Prerequisite: Immigration Document analyzed) *Talk to Yuan Wong about the victim's job at her shop. (Prerequisite: Herbal Shop investigated) *Examine Chinese Scarf. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Russian Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Baseball Bat, Russian Nesting Dolls) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Tao Wei; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Little China) *Confront Tao Wei about him vandalizing the Russian bar. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Tao drinks vodka) *Investigate Little China. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Clues: Broken Device, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flying Camera) *Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Aicha Ben Malek about the use of her flying camera. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Aicha practices acupuncture and drinks vodka) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler) *Examine Russian Nesting Dolls. (Result: Herbs Bag) *Ask Yuan Wong about the herbs you found in the Russian bar. (Prerequisite: Herbs Bag found; Profile updated: Yuan practices acupuncture; New Suspect: Piotr Golovanov) *Ask Piotr about the Chinese herbal blend he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Yuan interrogated; Profiles updated: Piotr drinks vodka and practices acupuncture, Ivana drinks vodka) *Examine Aicha's Documents. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Ling with Piotr) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Piotr about his secret wedding with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Piotr is a gambler) *Ask Ivana Golovanov if she knew about her brother and the victim. (Prerequisite: Piotr interrogated; Profile updated: Ivana practices acupuncture and is a gambler) *Investigate Gambling Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Red Paper) *Examine Torn Red Paper. (Result: Red Paper) *Analyze Red Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Tao about the arranged marriage with the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Paper analyzed; Profile updated: Tao practices acupuncture and is a gambler) *Investigate Shop Stand. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Chinese Dagger, Chinese Tin Box; Murder Weapon registered: Chinese Dagger) *Examine Chinese Dagger. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Examine Chinese Tin Box. (Result: Acupuncture Needles) *Examine Acupuncture Needles. (Result: Yellow Filaments) *Analyze Yellow Filaments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Make sure Tao Wei isn't up to something. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Tao interrogated; Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Logo) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Poster Logo) *Inform Tao Wei that the poster was not made by the Russians. (Prerequisite: Poster Logo unraveled; Reward: Chinese Wedding Costume) *Ask Yuan about her troubles with immigration. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Prerequisite: Yuan interrogated; Clue: Potpourri Vase) *Examine Potpourri Vase. (Result: Yuan's Passport) *Analyze Yuan's Passport. (09:00:00) *Give Yuan her passport. (Prerequisite: Yuan's passport analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Make sure Aicha won't bother Yuan anymore. (Prerequisite: Yuan interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related. *From this case on until Killing Time, clues are no longer displayed in the scene selection vignettes. *In the "Little China" crime scene, a photo of Chinese leader Mao Tse-tung can be spotted. *In the "Herbal Shop" crime scene, a portrait of the Great Wall of China can be seen. *In the "Shop Stand" crime scene, a satirical photo of Bruce Lee can be seen. *In the "Gambling Table" crime scene, a photo of Russian politician Vladimir Lenin can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City